The Story of Elisa Rockbell Elric
by Aeris22
Summary: My guess at what should happen after FullMetal Alchemist:Conqueror of Shamballa. A simple touch and a child was made, from alchemy and love. It's spans over her life, from when she's born to when she dies. I hope to make it a long story.
1. Our Story Begins

_It's been two years since that day, I'll never forget the pain and suffering I cause. Brother told me it wasn't my fault, but I know better._

_

* * *

_

" Hey Al, how's it going?"

_A sheepish look on his face._

_" I still can't figure it out, if we could use alchemy, it would be a lot easier."_

_" I know, but even if we could, no one could ever see us use it."_

_"I know. I wonder how Winry's doing."_

_Ed smiled at his brother._

_" She's probably fine."_

_

* * *

_

Little did he know what had happened that day between himself and Winry.

_A month after that day she found out she was pregnant, and the tests showed it was Edward Elric's child._

_" But that can't be right, we never got close enough until it was too late."_

_Who should walk in the room, but Roy Mustang._

_" You carry his child because of alchemy."_

_Her face showed confusion._

_" What do you mean?"_

_" Did you do anything when you saw him?"_

_" I hugged him tightly."_

_" I see, his body used alchemy to give you hope, a child of love and alchemy. He's even better then before."_

_" But why?"_

_Roy turned from her and started to leave, but stopped for a moment._

_" Because he loved you, and this was his way of leaving you something of him. Treasure this child, for it will be the greatest gift you'll ever receive."_

_And he left on those words._

_" I will treasure it."_

_

* * *

_

The next eight months were full of pain, but her friends, and Ed's and Al's were there for her.

_And at the end of her journey, a baby girl was her gift._

_"What's her name Winry?"_

_Rose was glad for her, and so were the others who knew the brothers._

_" Elisa Rockbell Elric."_

_She held her baby close, she looked just like her father. And she would do great things._

_" She's beautiful."_

_Winry looked and Mustang walked over and gave her a box._

_" A gift for the baby. And she's been given a title, The Metal Rose Alchemist. The head of central wanted her to have a title, and when she's of age, about when Ed joined, she'll be a state alchemist. She won't have to be tested, we figure she'll be as great as her father."_

_" Have you found a way to get them home?"_

_" Not yet, it seems we may never bring them here."_

_" Can you send something to them?"_

_He smiled._

_" That may be possible, what did you have in mind?"_

_" A note, some auto mail schematics, and our daughter."_

_" What? Why, items are possible, but a child, the child of Full Metal?"_

_" I love her with all my heart, but I want Ed to see her. I want him to feel the joy I do now."_

_" When did you want to send her?"_

_" When two years have passed since that day."_

_" Very well Winry, when the time comes, I'll have Major Hawkeye escort you to central."_

_" Thank you Mustang. I hope you one day can feel the joy I do."_

_" Good day Winry."_

* * *

Time had passed and the day finally came.

" Miss Winry, it's nice to see you, and this must be Elisa. She look's like Ed, but softer. Your ride awaits."

" Thank you. Soon my angel you'll see your dad and uncle, and they'll love you like I do."

The ride to central was quiet. When the got off the train, Mustang was waiting.

" Right on time, this way please."

Moments later they were leading her to the room where they'd send her baby girl to Ed.

"Do you have everything you wish to send?"

" Yes, right here."

" May I hold the baby?"

" Sure."

Mustang held the baby, and started to glow. Winry remembered the color of the glow, Ed had that Aura when he used alchemy.

" What are you doing to her?!"

Hawkeye held her back.

" Please stop! She's just in infant! Let her go!"

"I'm enhancing her alchemic abilities, we think if we can enhance her alchemy, maybe she can still use it in the other world.

Maybe even help Edward and Alphonse use alchemy."

He handed back the baby.

" You have one minute."

" Elisa, don't forget me honey. Mommy loves you very much, and I hope you're daddy will love you too."

" It's time."

Winry held her daughter once more.

" I love you Elisa."

She gave her to Mustang.

" Elisa, you are the hope of this world and the hope of your Father, may god bless you and protect you."

He sent her through the portal with her note and schematics.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the gate .

" We need a miracle to get home."

A window suddenly opened.

" Brother the window."

Ed got up and stuck his head out the window.

" What the-"

Out of nowhere, a baby hit him and sent him sailing into the wall.

" Dammit. Even little kids hurt me."

Al picked up the baby and notice a note and skematics.

"Brother look, a note."

Ed got off the floor and walked over.

" It's Winry's handwriting. But how?"

"Let me read it."

_" Dear Ed and Al._

_Her name is Elisa Rockbell Elric._

_I didn't believe it either, but the blood test_

_shows you as her father._

_Mustang said it was alchemy that made her possible._

_She even has a state title, The Metal Rose Alchemist._

_Love her as I did, and cherish her._

_I love you Edward, please remember this._

_Al, keep taking care of him._

_I hope the schematics help._

_Winry."_

" She looks like you brother."

Ed gazed at her.

" You're right Al, she does look like me. But why send her here?"

Al put her on the floor, and the little girl clapped her hands together and put them against the floor.

A blue aura surrounded her.

" Brother look."

Ed's jaw dropped.

" She can use Alchemy??????"

" What's she making?"

The little girl transmuted a Rose made of wood.

" Incredible, look at the detail."

Alphonse looked at his brother and smiled.

" Brother, if she can use alchemy, what about us?"

" Yeah, your right. Let me try."

He did as his child did, and created a figurine of wood, it looked just like Winry.

" Brother! We can use alchemy again!"

" But how?"

They both looked at the little girl on the floor, and it hit them both.

" Elisa. But how? How is she different from us?"

Ed closed his eyes and stood still.

" Brother?"

" Someone has enhanced her body and soul, Mustang must've done it. It takes a powerful alchemist to do something like this."

" But why Brother? Even with alchemy, we can't be seen using it. After seeing what happened that day, I feel no one should know we can use alchemy. It might lead to another war against home."

"I know Al."

Ed looked at the little girl sitting happily on floor.

" I still can't believe it, I have a daughter. And she's an alchemist."

Alphonse picked her up, and saw something on her back.

" Brother, look at this."

" What is it Al?"

He looked at her back, and found a mark. It was a rose, as silver as the moon.

" A rose. It's a birthmark, a biological sign of her name. The Metal Rose Alchemist.

She wiggled her way back to the floor, and went to a window and looked at the sky.

" Brother, can we really care for her?"

" We can, and we will."

* * *

It's been 3 and a half years since she came to them. A horrible thing was to happen today, and no one could stop it.

It was a nice sunny day in may. The flowers were blooming, and Elisa was so happy.

But something was troubling Ed.

" Al, where's Elisa?"

"Oh, I sent her across the street to get a piece I need."

" Okay, I'll be out front, hollar if you need me."

" Right brother."

He opened the door and saw his little angel getting ready to walk back over.

" Hi Daddy."

" Hey honey."

As she walked over, Ed heard something he hoped he was wrong about. But his eyes couldn't decive him.

Someone had lost cotrol of their car, and it was heading straight for Elisa.

He only had a moment to act, and he dashed for her and pushed her out of the way.

The car hit him full force, crushing his entire body.

" Daddy!"

Al heard his niece's voice, and there was fear in it. He raced outside to see what was wrong. Elisa was pulling at something on the street.

" Elisa, get away-"

He couldn't finish his sentence, he saw what she saw.

" Brother! Don't leave us please. You left me alone for two years, please not again!"

" Daddy, get up! Please get up!"

Ed opened his eyes very slowly.

" Elisa, your okay. Thank god."

" Brother, what happened?!"

" A car.....someone lost control.......had to save Elisa."

Ed felt darkness clawing at him, and a voice he'd never forget.

"_ Edward dear, it's time to go home."_

He gazed at his brother and daughter once more.

" I love you....goodbye...."

He closed his eyes, and left forever.

" Brother! No! Don't leave! Let me go instead!"

" Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!"

Al grabbed Elisa and hugged her tight.

"Shhhhh."

She fought his grip.

"Uncle Alphonse Let go! Daddy needs help!"

" I'm sorry honey, it's too late."

Her eyes filled with tears, and she began to cry.

Al did what he could,and held her tight.

She fell asleep in his arms crying.

He felt like crying too, but he had to be strong for his niece.

Al carried her inside and to her room.

" Elisa, I hope you can forgive me."

He tucked her in and went back outside.

Al wouldn't leave Ed's body out on the street.

He grabbed his body, and went into the backyard.

" Brother, we'll miss you greatly."

He put Ed's body down and transmuted a grave. And then sealed his body with alchemy.

" This way Brother, you'll always be the same, no matter how much time passes."

He lowered Ed's body and transmuted the grave. And then sealed it.

" Good bye Brother, tell mom I said hi."

_To be continued........_


	2. The family curse

Over the last five years, Alphonse didn't use alchemy as much, but Elisa couldn't get enough.

" Uncle Alphonse, what's a philosophers stone?"

" Why? Have you been reading your dad's books again?"

She stepped back a bit, she knew how he felt when she read about alchemy.

" A little, in dad's books he talks about a stone that can go against the laws of alchemy."

" Then you also read how it's made?"

" Yes uncle, I know how it's made."

" Then why ask?"

" In his books he talks of another method of making it, not with human lives, but with plants and trees."

He sighed. It's reminded him of their day's before the incident.

" Elisa, never you mind this stuff, now off to bed with you."

" Yes uncle."

Little did he know what she had planned that night.

* * *

" Good, he's out cold. If he knew what I was gonna do, he'd never forgive me."

She snuck into the basement, and drew a transmute circle, and gathered the ingredients.

" That should be everything, and my blood's the last thing I need. Don't worry dad, we'll be together soon."

She like her father, was going to attempt a human transmutation. And like her dad, she suffered the same fate.

The transmutation went horribly wrong, the aura turned black as night, and she screamed as she felt pain through her whole body.

Al heard the scream and jumped out of bed.

" Elisa?! What's wrong?!"

She screamed again, even louder. He figured out where she was.

" The basement!"

He ran as fast as he could, dashing down the stairs and into the basement, the door to Ed's room was locked, but he could hear Elisa's cries.

He placed his hands on the door and changed it into little pieces. Alphonse couldn't believe his eyes, he saw the gate, and Elisa was being taken into it.

" Uncle Alphonse, Help!"

She fought to get away from the gate, but she wasn't strong enough.

He grabbed her and pulled, he had lost his brother, he wouldn't lose his niece too.

After struggling for about ten minutes, the gate closed, but it had her arm right inside.

They fell backwards and she cried as she held her shoulder.

"My arm, what happen to my arm?!"

She saw something move.

"Dad? Is that you?"

Al saw what it was and pulled her back.

" No Elisa don't look!"

But it was too late, she looked.

"What happen?! I did everything right! Why isn't dad here?! Dad, please tell me your here!"

Al felt a twinge in his heart, he sorta knew what she was going through, but only Ed knew the true pain of it.

He held her close.

" It's okay honey, shhhhh."

As he held her, he used alchemy to put her asleep.

" I better take care of this thing. Don't need anyone seeing it."

He placed her on the ground, walked over to the creature. Alphonse clapped his hands and placed them on it.

Within seconds it was gone.

He walked over, picked her up and carried her to her room.

As he placed her in bed, he looked at what was left of her shoulder.

"Just like brother's, the same arm too. I better wrap it. I'll try my healing alchemy and see what happens first."

Al placed his hands on her shoulder, and a green aura surrounded them. Her wound was cleaned and bandaged in seconds.

" Wow, that worked better then I thought. But what to do about her arm."

Something caught his eye, the skematics Winry sent were under Elisa's bed.

" Maybe I can make an auto mail arm for her. It'll be difficult, but it's well worth it."

He kissed her cheek and tucked her in.

" Good night Elisa."

* * *

During the night he designed an arm for her, like his brother's. He added a few features to her arm. Around six am he was done, it looked just like Ed's, but with a mark made into the metal, it was a rose. The mark was on the arm and in the palm of her hand. He headed upstairs and into her room, but was shocked at what he saw. She sitting in her bed reading her dad's alchemy books, strugging with just one hand.

" At least you're awake, how do you feel?"

She wouldn't look at him, she knew what she'd done was wrong, and her arm was payment for her sin.

" Is this how dad felt when he did it?"

" Much worse, he not only lost his arm, but he lost me, and gave his leg to bind my soul to a set of armor. I always knew he blamed himself for that night, but the fault was also mine."

" He never told me that. Only that he lost his arm and leg."

He sat beside her.

" It was so you'd never have to know what we went through that night. He told you about our travels right?"

" Yeah, and the end of your travels, minus the part about you being armor, you being the stone, and the fact you gave your soul for his life,and then he gave his body and soul for you. How do I know? It's in dad's books, all of it, I've been reading since about four this morning. I know everything, even how I got here, and how I exist. I even know that because of me you can use alchemy."

" I see, I'm sorry we never told you."

" It's okay, really. Back then I could not have understood it, like I do now. You were protecting me, from the pain you had suffered."

" But I failed, you suffered the same fate we did."

" If you hadn't heard my cries, I would be gone. I would have died for nothing, I'm lucky you were there, and I'm greatful I only lost my arm. My arm was payment for my sin."

He saw tears in her eyes.

" Elisa."

Al wished he could take hurt and pain away, but no one, not even God, could take it away.

" I have something for you."

She looked.

" What is it?"

He pulled out from behind his back the arm he made.

" An auto mail arm, to replace the arm you lost."

" It looks like dad's."

" I made it like his arm, but I made a few adjustments."

She looked very carefully at the arm.

" Their are two marks, why?"

" The birthmark on your back is a silver rose, your state title is Metal Rose, why not mark your arm, to prove who you are, to prove your heritege, and to show you know what sin is."

" I like it. When can you set it up?"

" Well first I need place the socket it'll go into, then wire the nerves right, after that I place the arm and power it."

" How long will it hurt?"

" Brother suffered for a little over a year, after that he was okay."

She remained silent.

" You don't have to have this done if you don't want it."

" I want it done, and done tonight. Can you do it?"

" Of course, i'll rest for a few hours, then we can get started if you want."

She nodded.

" Okay, i'll keep reading dad's books, I want to know more."

" Don't strain yourself Elisa."

" I won't Uncle, trust me."

* * *

A few hours later, he had everything set up and ready.

" Elisa. Are you ready?"

" Yes, dad went through it, I'll do the same."

" Okay, here we go."

She cried only twice, once when he placed the socket, and again when he powered her arm.

" It's burns so much, but I'll bare it, if not for myself, for my father."

Alphonse remembered that day Ed had his auto mail set up, nothing but tears, for his mistake, and for the pain.

" Can you use it?"

She moved her fingers.

" How about your arm?"

She moved it with ease.

" I'm greatful uncle, really I am. Now i'll study alchemy, and find a way to bring back dad."

" Didn't you learn anything from yesterday night?!"

" Yeah I did, can't do it that way. Have to try another way."

And she raced off to the basement.

" Brother, she truly is your child."

To be continued........

* * *

I meant it to be longer, but I think I ended this chapter right. I hope to make the next chapter longer. Sorry if I don't update.


	3. The Return of Full Metal

Five years have passed since that day, Elisa has gotten much better at alchemy. And Alphonse is helping her create new alchemic abilities.

" So you think you can teleport using alchemy?"

" Yeah, it's simple really."

" Not to me it's not."

" I know, wish me luck."

Within seconds she was gone.

" It worked! But where did she end up?"

Not even a moment later she was back.

" Where did you end up?"

She smiled at him.

" A mile outside the city."

" How do you feel?"

" Weak, teleporting requires a lot of power. I won't be using it very much. But with this new technique, I'm one step closer to bringing him back."

Alphonse was concerned, at this rate, her body would give out soon. He and Ed knew the limits, but she didn't. Use it too much, and your body will weaken.

" Elisa, why don't you go lay down for a bit. You need to rest."

" I know, but I want to read dad's books some more."

" Okay, not too long though. Dinner's at seven."

" Right."

* * *

It's been hours since he saw Elisa, and he began to worry.

" Elisa? Are you ok?"

No answer, Al headed up the stairs and toward her room.

" Elisa?"

He opened the door, but Elisa wasn't there.

" Where is she?"

While he went looking though the house, she was in the basement.

" That should be the last thing I need to make the stone."

She was going to attempt to make the philosophers stone, but not with human lives, instead she was going to use plant life. She had stripped her garden clean of all the flowers she grew, and was hoping it would be enough.

" Okay here goes."

She clapped her hands and touched the circle, a red aura surrounded her. The flowers were gone, and her left leg was gone too.

" Can't stop now! Gotta Finish!"

The aura grew brighter and larger, and a small red orb was forming.

" That's it, almost there!"

It began to take the shape of a stone.

" Almost done!"

It hardened, and the philosophers stone was created. The aura faded, and the circle was gone.

" I did it. Dad's theories were right."

Her body was weak and tired, but she wasn't done yet.

" It's time to test it's abilities. Dad, we'll be together, or my life will be traded for yours."

She held the stone to her chest, a red aura encirlced her and the gate appeared before her. It slowly opened and a man with blonde braided hair walked out, with his auto mail arm and leg intact. She said only one word before she passed out.

" Father."

As she hit the floor, the gate closed and faded away, leaving a confused man wondering. Al heard something hit the floor and headed for the basement, fearing the worst once again. Instead of seeing Elisa before him, Al saw his brother, alive and well.

" Brother?"

The shock was too much for him, and he too passed out.

" Al, Elisa. But how?"

Ed noticed a strange glow coming from Elisa. He knelt down and looked, her chest was red, but not with blood.

" She must have made the philosophers stone, and her body's absorbed it. But why?"

He felt a breeze, looking down he saw he had no clothes. He gazed around the room and saw a familiar cloak.

" Al kept it all these years, to remember me. It still fits."

Ed smelled something all too familiar.

" Blood. Elisa must have gave her leg to make the stone, but why is her arm gone? What happened while I was dead?"

He knew if her leg wasn't taken care of, she'd bleed to death. He began to search the room for bandages, after a few minutes of looking a thought crossed his mind.

" If I'm alive, I can use alchemy and transmute a bandage for her leg. Being dead has taken it's toll on me."

So he made a bandage and cleaned her leg. Now he'd wait until they woke, to find out what he missed.

* * *

It was hours before they woke, and Alphonse woke first. He saw the man holding his niece.

" Get away from her, we have nothing of value here."

The man showed face.

" Brother?"

Ed smile

" Yeah, it's me Al."

" Brother!"

Al ran and hugged Ed.

" It's you, it's really you!"

" Al, I can't breathe."

Al noticed Ed's face turning blue.

" Oh sorry brother."

Al showed him a sheepish grin.

" How are you here? You died ten years ago. Not that I'm unhappy or anything, but even with alchemy, bringing the dead back to life is the greatest taboo."

" She used the stone."

" What? But how, it takes hundreds of lievs to make it!"

" She used my method, using plant life in the place of human life. And she also used her leg, but what happened to her arm?"

Al wouldn't look at his brother.

" Well brother, she tried human transmutation."

" What?! When?! Why?!"

Ed was furious, and he wanted answers.

"Five years ago. She knew what would happen, but like us, she did it anyway. I pulled her from the gate, but not fast enough, she lost her arm in the gate."

He could see tear's in Al's eyes.

" Al?"

" It's my fault, I should've known she'd do that, she's your daughter. Damn it! Why her, why not me!

" Al, it's not your fault, it's mine, I should've been there."

" Uncle Al, Dad, cool it, it's my fault anyway."

She held her hand to her chest.

" My chest, it burns so much. The stone must have fused with my body."

Ed lifted her up.

" Dad, it's really you. I knew we'd see each other again. My leg, the stone must have taken it for material."

" Yeah honey, I never thought I'd see you again. I know what you did, it was foolish, but I'm proud and greatful. You proved my method works, and you brought me back from the dead. I just wish your mother could see us now. God I miss her."

Elisa looked at her father and a smirk was on her face.

" Maybe you can see her, maybe you can talk to her."

Ed was confused.

" What are you talking about Elisa?"

" I may have found a way for us to go home."

To be Continued........


	4. Fear and Safety

" I'm still working on it, but I have a way to see and talk to people on the other side of the gate at this moment, using a large mirror."

" Elisa, are you serious? There's a way to see your mother?"

" Yes there is brother, I helped her make the mirror. Now she needs her rest, if you would brother, take her to her room, and then please come back, we have to talk."

He nodded and carried her to her room.

As he layed her down, a puzzled look showed on her face.

" What is it Elisa?"

" Dad, what'll happen now? Uncle Alphonse told me everything, including how the Germans wanted the power of alchemy to..."

" I don't know, Eckhart may be dead, but there are others who desire our power . All we can do is hope that they don't find us."

The moment he finished his sentence, a pounding was heard. Alphonse answered the door, but the second he did, he slammed it, and sealed it with alchemy.

" Elisa, they found us!!! Grab what you can!"

" What's going on?!"

" For the last five years, some Germans have been searching for us, the leader of these people is a devil in skin. Her name is Auria Eckhart, she desires our gift most."

She looked at the mirror.

" We have to destroy the mirror. She must not get it."

" Why don't we take it with us? It's pretty light."

She glared at him.

" Maybe for you, but I've had this arm for only five years."

Elisa tried to get up, but remembering her left leg was gone, she stopped.

" I can't leave, my leg is gone."

Ed lifted her, and Alphonse raced into the room.

" Brother, we have to leave now!"

" Not so fast Elric. I wouldn't move if I was you."

" Eckhart!"

Elisa was scared, Ed could feel her shaking.

" A pleasure I assure you. I have the opportunity to meet the brothers who killed my mother. Gold cat eyes, you must be Edward Elric, and pale blue, you must be Alphonse Elric. And who might this girl be? A stray? A relative perhaps?"

Ed looked at his daughter, he didn't know what to do.

" My name is Elisa Rockbell Elric, daughter of Edward Elric, granddaughter of Hoenheim of Light. I'm who you want."

" I've never heard of you, why is that lipshun?"

" I've been in hiding for the last ten years."

Ed and Al knew what she was going to say next.

" Elisa, don't tell her anything!"

" Please don't! Elisa-"

Auria slammed Al in the back of the head.

" That's quite enough, now what were you going to say?"

She lowered her head and spoke quietly.

" I can use alchemy."

" No, Elisa run! Don't let them get you! They only want power!"

" Restrain him!"

A tall man grabbed him from behind.

" Father! Please don't hurt them, I'll do anything, just please don't hurt them."

" Very good Lipchun, come along then, bring the brothers."

* * *

They were taken to an old building, that was once a prison.

Ed and Elisa were thrown in the same cell, Al was put in the one next to them.

" Now be good, we'll be back for you in a bit."

And Auria was gone.

" Dad?"

He looked and saw her scared and frightened.

" What will they do to us?"

" Well I don't know for sure, but I assume they'll take you and open the gate to home, and then they'll most likely kill us and invade our world."

She crawled over to her dad and cried.

" Dad, please, not that, anything but that. I want to meet mom, and Rose. And all the people who helped you in your journey."

" I know honey, I just don't know what to do."

As she cried into her dad's cloak, Ed thought of Winry.

" It can't end this way, I won't let it!"

Al heard them and transmuted a doorway in the wall.

" Brother, what can we do, if we run, they'll find us, if we stay, we'll most surely die."

" I know Al."

He looked at his daughter, he didn't want her to suffer like this.

" Damn it!"

He slammed his fist into the wall and destroyed his auto mail.

" Brother your arm."

Elisa looked up.

" Let me see. I can fix it. Easily done."

She held his shoulder, and within seconds his arm was restored.

He tested it and it worked great.

" When did you learn to fix auto mail?"

She smiled and the tears stopped.

" Last year, when I broke my arm, I learned in one month how to do it."

" You'd be a great mechanic, like your mom was."

She lowered her head a little.

" Tell me about my mom, is she nice?"

" She can be, but get her mad, you better start running, I can't tell you how many times she hit me and your uncle with her wrench. But she's nice, and she cared about everything we did and everything we didn't. She even tried to convince us to stop our journey."

" I wanna meet her someday, and have her tell me about you when you were younger."

He couldn't look at her, it hurt him that she might never see her mother. Alphonse felt the same.

" Well we have to do something, but what?"

Elisa didn't like the fact her leg was gone.

" Uncle Alphonse? Did you grab your bag of parts?"

" Yeah, why Elisa?"

" I'm gonna make myself a leg, can I have the bag?"

He handed it to her, she dumped it onto the floor, drew a circle and placed what remained of her left leg in the circle.

She placed her hands and a silver aura encircled her, within moments an auto mail leg was placed and powered to her body.

" Damn it! It burns!"

Edward thought he'd seen all alchemy types, but he was wrong.

" You can make auto mail parts?!

She cried as her body adjusted to the new limb.

Ed saw her suffer the same pains he did, the burning, the sorrow, and the heartache.

" I know how that feels. You're not alone in that. Can you stand?"

She slowly got up and stood.

" It's a little painful, but yeah. Dad, why don't we use alchemy to break out?"

" That would further prove we can use alchemy, and they'd hunt us down like dogs. I've been chased down before, I'd rather not have it happen again, remember that Al."

" Yes I do, they thought we were traitors and murderers. But a few believed we were innocent. That was when I was the stone, right brother?"

" Yeah Al."

They heard a sound.

" Who's there?"

" Shh, you want to get out right?"

Ed looked and knew who it was.

" Noah, what are you doing here, we thought you were far away and safe."

" My calling is here, helping those who can't help themselves."

Elisa was confused.

" Is she a friend dad?"

" Yeah honey, she's a good friend. How are you going to get us out?"

" Look at the floor in your cell, one stone does not match the others. Lift it and that is you're way out. I was in this cell before, I made a path to the outside world so I would be free. I must leave before they see me, good luck Edward."

And she was gone, like a flash.

" Brother look, she's right, there's a path."

" Then that's our way outta here, come on."

Elisa wouldn't move.

" Honey, it's our way out, don't you wanna leave this place?"

" Won't they hunt us down like dogs, you said you know what that's like, we'll always have to hide, we can never show our faces."

Ed saw the fear in her eyes, he walked to her and held her.

" I know, but that's the price of our freedom, we die or we hide, it just means we'll have to find a way home quicker. Now let's get outta here before someone sees us."

" Dad, where will we hide?"

" I don't know Elisa, I just don't know."

* * *

_**To be continued..........**_

_sorry about my spelling, not very good_

_and about the way this chapter went_

_not on here very ofter, but when I am, the oddest things pop up in my head._

_any ideas about the next chapter, let me know  
_


	5. Writer's Window

I have read my reviews, some are pleased, others are not

I try to please all, but that is unfortunatly something I cannot do

I have been writing for about 5 years, give or take a couple of months

My best Story lasted til 15 chapters

only three people didn't like it, no big deal

Of course the story was deleted, which is my luck, usally somehting bad happens.

Give me ideas for the next chapter please

I have a quarter done so far, but I am stuck

Any ideas would be nice, and if any of you have heard of and or read Aeris The Angel Come Back

Please let know if you have copies of the chapters.

In the next chapter, Elisa finally get's to meet Winry

Anything can happen


	6. Friendship and Family

It's been a month since their escape, their jouney for freedom led them to America.

They settled three miles outside of New York City. With alchemy they built a good sized home, and made a good life for themselves.

But Elisa wanted more then solitude.

" Dad, why can't I go into the city?"

" We can risk you being seen, it would cause nothing but grief for us all.

" But dad, I don't like being alone, it's like i'm being pressed against a glass window, I can see it but I can't touch it, it's not fair."

Ed turned her and kissed her cheek.

" I know Elisa, but it's for your own good."

Al signaled Ed he needed a word with him.

" Honey, why don't you go up to your room and practice your alchemy."

" Sure dad, at least I have that still."

" Remember to close the shades!"

" I know dad!"

They headed to the study.

" Brother, she has a point, we shouldn't keep her trapped like this, it can't be good for her. Back when you were dead, I let her leave the house for about two hours each day, oh the smiles she'd give me, and the joy that she'd felt. But now, she's miserable and lonely. Isn't there something we can do for her?"

Ed looked out the window and sighed.

" One thing, I made a few adjustments to her mirror, her mother will be waiting for her in an hour."

" You mean Winry?"

" Yeah Al, Elisa will get to meet Winry. It's not much, but it's a start."

" So that mean's you've already talked to her?"

" Yeah, she misses us and wishes we could come home, but I told her we're working on it. She was sad, but glad we were alive. I feel bad for what has come for Winry."

" What is it?"

A single tear rolled down his cheek.

" Pinako died a week ago, she said is was from cancer, in her brain. Her last words were "Winry, you'll see them again soon, and Elisa will be there with open arms", and she died with a smile on her face."

" No, it's not fair brother."

Al broke out in tears and fell against his brother.

" I know Al."

" Why couldn't she wait, she knew we'd be back soon."

" I know Al, but it's a part of life. She's in a better place now, and she can see us from the clouds. Pinako will be watching out for us now, and Winry too."

" Should we tell Elisa?"

" No, Winry will decide if it's right to tell her."

Someone walked by the window.

Al saw the look on Ed's face, and was puzzled.

" Brother, what's wrong?"

" Someone's here, they passed the window. A boy, but why come here, unless....."

A knock on the door stopped Ed.

" Al, please go up to Elisa's room."

" Okay Brother, please don't hurt him."

" Trust me, I won't harm a hair on the kid."

Al went upstairs and Ed answered the door.

" Can I help you?"

" Um, you're Right?"

" Yeah, why ask?"

" I've seen that you have a wonderful Daughter, very smart and lovely, and skilled in many things."

Ed glared at the boy.

" How do you know this?"

" I've watched her from afar, strong and sweet, a sight to behold. If I could, I'd love to meet her."

Ed thought about it.

(She did say she was lonely, maybe he'd be her friend, but I have to make sure he keeps quiet.)

" Before I let you see her, you gotta promise anything you see and or hear doesn't leave this house, got it?"

" Sure, no problem. But why?"

" You'll see soon enough. Elisa!"

She left her room and raced down the stairs.

" Yeah dad. What-"

The moment she saw the young man, she was ready to run.

" Elisa, it's okay, he's not going to hurt you."

Ed could still see fear in her eyes. The young man could see it too.

" You're afraid of me aren't you? Why?"

Elisa went silent, Ed nodded and she wnet back upstairs.

" I'm sorry about that, many things have happened to us over the years, most of the them bad things."

" Please tell me what could be so bad?"

" Your name first."

" Aaron Gregson."

Ed moved to the window and sighed.

" What I tell you must never be heard, if you disobey, I'll have to kill you."

He looked at him, confused.

" What for? It's not like your wanted or anything."

Ed was silent.

" Mr. Elric? Are you wanted?"

" It started seventeen years ago, two years before Elisa was born. I was living in Europe, with a man named Alphonse Heindrich. We became good friends, of course it didn't last."

" Is he the man with you now?"

" No, that's my brother. You see one day my friend and I crashed our car, and hitched a ride from some Gypsies. That's where my troubles began, a gypsy named Noah, she could read hearts, well she read mine and saw my past. Next thing I know I'm laying in the back of a truck resting, when she showed up and hid under a cover with the rocket we were working on."

" Hey I know about that, my dad told me when I was little. Said some man with a fake arm saved a gypsy woman from a group of men."

" Well my friend and I took her in and helped her, no one liked her but we stood by her. One day I saw a man that looked familiar, so I followed him. I found out I didn't know him, and since I knocked out his driver, I helped him out.

Not quite done yet, not enough hours in the day.

I will hopefully have more soon enough

And she meets Winry later in the chapter.


End file.
